Matthew Everett
Matthew Everett, commonly known by his criminal nickname Frisky the Anchovy, was a jewel thief and founder/leader of the Everett System. When the Halloween Bandits started their nightly candy theft excursions, the kids got more credit on television than the Everett System did because their thefts were more unusual. Matthew got jealous and sent out henchmen Johnny Boy, The Duke and Pyro to kidnap the teenagers. However, this backfired when the kids escaped and told the police where the Everett System's headquarters was, resulting in Matthew and the other criminals' arrest and the disbanding of the organization. Matthew is portrayed by composer and actor Jonah Shin. Biography Frisky the Anchovy was born as Matthew James Everett in 2002 to parents James and Grace Everett. He was named after his grandfather on his mother's side (Matthew Walker) and his own father (James Everett). His grandfather on his father's side, Marcus Everett, was a dangerous criminal. Matthew's father, James- Marcus Everett's son- was a good man despite his father's criminal reputation. He told little Matthew exciting and adventurous stories about his father's thefts, and Matthew was entranced. Matthew was an only child and some might say his parents spoiled him. All his life he was a mischief-maker and would go into terrible tantrums when he did not get what he wanted. He was known for being very energetic and could never sit still, and for his love of anchovies, earning him the nickname "Frisky the Anchovy". As he grew older, he began his first small thefts, starting with cookies and cakes in high places where his parents thought he could not reach. However, he quickly became more ambitious, and started committing larger crimes. Conflict with the Halloween Bandits When the Halloween Bandits came to fame, they stole all of the Everett System's spotlight on national television, causing jealousy among the organization's members. As a result of this, Matthew sent out fellow criminals Johnny Boy, The Duke, and Pyro to kidnap the kids. They succeeded, but didn't bother to keep watch over them, so they easily escaped and went straight to the police. The Chief of Police sent out Officer Amelia Richards to raid the organization's headquarters, and Matthew, along with most of his henchmen, were arrested, causing the disbanding of the organization. Personality Matthew is smart, clever and cunning. He is often irritated by his employees' work, as they are nowhere close to his level of intelligence. Relationships General Banks= Matthew and General Astoria Banks are cousins and each others' archnemeses. They have hated each other since they met in 2007 at a family reunion. |-| Pyro= Matthew met Jacob Barstow, known as "Pyro", at an early age, and he was one of the first people to join The Everett System. Matthew is often exasperated with his and the other Everett System members' shoddy work, as they are not very smart. |-| The Duke= Matthew met Cameron Duke, known as "The Duke", at an early age, and he was one of the first people to join The Everett System. Matthew is often exasperated with his and the other Everett System members' shoddy work, as they are not very smart. |-| Johnny Boy= Matthew met John Blake, known as "Johnny Boy", at an early age, and he was one of the first people to join The Everett System. Matthew is often exasperated with his and the other Everett System members' shoddy work, as they are not very smart. However, Johnny Boy is the smartest out of the members (besides Matthew and second-in-command Brooklyn Devereux), and is the leader of the group Matthew sends out to capture the Halloween Bandits. Trivia *His nickname, "Frisky the Anchovy", comes from his unusual energy and his lack of ability to sit still as a kid ("Frisky") and his love of anchovies ("Anchovy"). Quotes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__